reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Brefewino
The Brefewino, or Brefwenno, are a separate "kintetiakh" (or tribe) of humanoid GELFs, vaguely similar to, but larger than, the Kinitawowi. Appearances The only appearance of Brefewino to date is in the "lost episode" of Series VII, "Identity Within". "Identity Within" only existed in script and story-board form from 1995 onwards. However the episode was reconstructed a decade later, as a bonus feature for the Series VII DVD, using the original story-boards and the voice talents of Chris Barrie. Biology The Brefewino are vaguely similar in appearance to their sister-species, the Kinitawowi. Whereas the Kinitawowi were originally bred as quartermasters aboard Space Corps starships, the Brefewino were bred as hunters and butchers. Accordingly, the Brefewino are notably less hospitable than the Kinitawowi the Boys from the Dwarf trade with in "Emohawk". The Brefewino are taller, more muscular, hairy, mercantile and aggressive then their Kinitawowi counterparts. Brefewino tribesmen stand on average seven or eight feet high, but despite this their beards often almost reach the ground. They also weigh on average two tons. The weapons of choice for Brefewino is their bare hands, or claws, their teeth, and Scimitar-like swords. Kryten says that the Brefewino have numerous sets of teeth, having "more chewing gear than a White House shredder". approach the fortified walls of a trading town on the Brefewino planet]] Society and Culture marketplace]] Whereas the Kinitawowi live in unfortified tribal villages, Brefewino live in larger, fortified and guarded settlements surrounded by walls made of wooden stakes. The Brefewino allow any tradespeople to enter, even humans, holograms and mechanoids, as long as they have something of worth. That is, except for the Felis sapiens from the Cat Ark which left Red Dwarf a decade or so earlier, on whom the Brefewino have frequently preyed; the term for Felis sapiens in Brefewino is "crispy four-legged bar snacks". In order to enter a Brefewino trading post one must show exactly what their specific profession is with a "badge of merchantship". For example, Lister wore a potato to signify he was a farmer. Fortunately for Cat, they were unable to tell that he was a Felis sapiens since he was so "domesticated" from his time around humans. The Brefewino are prolific gamblers, merchants, and slave traders, and amongst their favourite commodities remain Felis sapiens. The universal currency of the Brefewino is "Brefewinan", a kind of green lumpy paste in jars (made from small delicately preserved pulses) that resemble mushy peas. A slave auctioneer plinth is located in the center of the town. Bustling marketplaces and gambling dens are inside the Brefewino town, unlike the "watunga" or simple huts of the Kinitawowi. There are also Kinitawowi trading there. Brefewino gambling dens resemble a Star Wars cantina. Brefewino music utilises more traditional instruments but is still fairly raucous, and their drinks are exceptionally strong, being laced with kerosene. Events of Identity Within Zural, a male Felis sapiens and Cat military commander, used a morphing belt to pretend to be "Zurool", a male Brefewino, and infiltrate the Brefewino town. Zural did this with the intention of freeing a female of his Cat species, Ora, one of his former Cat soldiers, who had been caught and enslaved by the Brefewino. Knowing an attempted jail-break would likely be suicide, Zural instead decides on buying Ora himself at auction as one of the Brefewino. Under this Brefewino guise, Zural stopped his potential competition, Cat, from freeing Ora himself from the cage she was in. Zural later watched, knowingly, as Lister attempted to use Kryten to cheat at four-dimensional pontoon - but Zural cut in at the winning hand, winning all the mushy peas to buy Ora with, and even the keys to Starbug. '', is killed by Cat]] However, Zural's true intentions for when he had freed Ora were not so noble. Before he was able to kill a freed Ora, Zural was instead killed by Cat, who then revealed Zural's treachery by showing the knife hidden behind his back - his Cat instincts about Zural had been right. Ora says that Zural must have been the one who betrayed the rest of the Cat Ark to the Brefewino, and Zural didn't want Ora figuring it out, or exposing him, and so wanted her dead and not a slave. The competition removed, Cat was then able to mate with Ora, saving his life from a libido-related illness. ("Identity Within") Category:GELFs Category:Races Category:Series VII Category:Lost Episodes Category:Enemies Category:Unseen characters